


X-Men Evolution; Annalisse Marino's Story

by CheeseNCrackers



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Piercings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, lgbtq character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseNCrackers/pseuds/CheeseNCrackers
Summary: Three words that describe Annalisse Marino? Sexy Sassy Spitfire. Most of Annalisse's life has been drinking, partying, and getting high until she gets adopted by Erik Lehnsherr, who then welcomes her to the Acolytes. Follow her humorous sex filled journey in Bayville.





	X-Men Evolution; Annalisse Marino's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there people who are reading this! (If anyone is reading this at all)  
> I wrote this a LONG time ago (In like 2007) and my writting wasn't the best back then and I stopped writing stories three years ago so it's very rusty. So, readers, please offer some constructive critisim if you can.

 

****  


**Annalisse Marino**

* * *

_Nicknames;_

Anna, Lee, Sweet Thing, Babygirl, Kitten

_Age;_

17

_Gender;_

Female

_Sex;_

Female

_Sexual Preference;_

Panasexual

_Birthday;_

23/6/2017

June 23rd, 2017

* * *

_Mutant Powers;_

Sexual Instinct, Sexual Vision, Sexual Inducement

* * *

 

_Personality;_

Manipulative, nymphomaniac, kind, calm

_Likes;_

Sex

Dancing

Reading

Drama

Video Games

 

_Dislikes;_

Math

Principle Kelly

Fast food

Flying

Ignorant bigots

_Portrayed by;_

Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey

 

 

 

 


End file.
